Aisha Blanchette
is the one of the main heroines in the Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy video game. She is the head of the Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) Ouroboros Branch. Personality & Character Though spunky and a little bratty because of her youth, Aisha is serious about her position and the responsibilities it entails. Aisha fancies herself as a "Beautiful Genius", but this display of conceit is just her way of playing around. While she is indeed talented, she backs it up with (almost) consistent effort. She also loves researching about the working history of variable fighters, Destroids and Zentradi battle gear as well as the Protoculture ruins in Ouroboros. Her obsession with all these borders on fanaticism, and she can talk for hours about them. Skills & Abilities Aisha can indeed be described as a "Beautiful Genius". With the right blueprints and raw materials, she can build any kind of fully-functioning variable fighter, Destroid or Zentradi Battle Armor replica. She also has enough experience with flying to give them a test run. Her flight and combat experience is limited at best, but sufficient enough to deal with Bandits, especially her unwanted and persistent suitor, Guinness Mordler. The FAST pack replicas she creates are durable, lightweight and can be used in the atmosphere as well as space unlike most of their actual counterparts. Aisha's skill as an engineer is known in quite a few places, so she sometimes gets called on as a consultant or guest researcher. She also happens to pilot a pink VF-19E Excalibur which she built herself and tuned to her personal specifications. The creation of YF-30 Chronos will serve as the culmination of the practical skills and know-how she has gathered over time. Relationships ;Leon Sakaki :Her new subordinate. Aisha loves playing the authority figure and works Leon to the bone, but that's only to hide her true feelings from him. ;Mina Forte :Another new subordinate, but Aisha also treats her like a little sister. They will inevitably become rivals for Leon's affection. ;Mei Leeron :The Hunter Guild and S.M.S. Ouroboros Branch have a decent working relationship, but their respective heads are often fighting, with Aisha always calling Leeron an "old hag". ;Guinness Mordler :Aisha is totally annoyed by this bandit's persistent advances and often brings out the big guns when he's around. Gallery Aisha B CC.jpg|Aisha at the Gefion's bridge. M30 Aisha Blanchette02.jpg|Aisha starting with another one of her enthusiastic engineering rants. AishaCute.jpg|Aisha sunbathing. AishaCockpit.jpg|Aisha on the bridge of the Gefion. MarufujiCute.jpg|A sketch of Aisha, Mina Forte and Leon Sakaki by Hirotaka Marufuji. VF19E.jpg|Aisha's VF-19E Excalibur on a card. Notes & Trivia *Aisha's mobile phone is modeled after a "maneki neko" or a cat that invites wealth. *All of Aisha's replica fighters have S.M.S. logo markings, symbolizing that they are the official property of her branch. *Aisha changes the term "close-quarters combat" or CQC into when describing her prowess with it. *In the Macross Δ novelization, Aisha served as the Chief Engineering Scientist of Chaos Ragna Branch and is responsible for the development of the VF-31A Kairos. *Aisha also appears as a DLC character in Macross Δ Scramble along with her custom pink VF-19F Excalibur, playable after purchasing DLC Pack 2. Category:Macross 30 Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pilots Category:Strategic Military Services